


if there’s a cure for this

by Wolfsbane



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbane/pseuds/Wolfsbane
Summary: Megan tries to help Peggy get over her New Year’s hangover.





	if there’s a cure for this

Peggy started stirring as soon as Megan placed the mug of coffee on the nightstand. She sat up in bed and blinked around at room, as if she wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten there.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Made you some coffee”

“Jesus,” Peggy yawned and took the mug in her hands. “How much did I drink last night?”

“You drew glasses on your face with lipstick and did a really bad impression of Harry,” Megan reminded her, grinning at the memory. “And then you went around to everyone at the party and challenged them to an arm wrestling tournament. I think you almost broke Ted’s hand.”

“Oh, God,” Peggy moaned, burying her face in her hands. “I am never drinking again.”

“That’s what you said last year,” Megan pointed out.

Peggy grunted and rolled onto her front, burrowing her face deep into the pillows.

“So I thought we could take a walk through the park, get some brunch, maybe see a movie. Megan sat down on the bed next to where Peggy was lying face down, still clad in the bright pink dress she has worn to Ken and Cynthia’s New Year’s Eve party the night before. “I’ve been dying to see the new James Bond.” she continued, reaching out and curling a lock of hair at the back of Peggy’s head with her finger. “Sean Connery for you, Jill St. John for me.”

“Just give me another hour,” Peggy murmured, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“And my mother invited us to dinner,” Megan continued, ignoring her. “I don’t want you to spend all night talking about work stuff with Roger this time. There are other topics of conversation, you know.”

Megan stood up and was about to head to the bathroom when phone on the nightstand started ringing. Peggy groaned and sat up. She weakly grabbed the receiver and stared at for a moment before bringing it to her ear.

“Hello?” Peggy said into the phone. She looked at Megan and silently mouthed “it’s Don” at her

Megan rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“You’re the one who married him,” Peggy mouthed back. “What is it, Don? Shit. Shit. Shit. I’ll be right there.”

Peggy put the phone down and practically fell out of bed, her legs still tangled in sheets and the pantyhose she’d worn the previous night.

“What is it?” Megan asked, struggling to contain a giggle as she helped Peggy up off the floor.

“I have to go into work,” Peggy told her. “It’s Tiffany’s. Don’s _useless_ secretary got the dates mixed up. We’re pitching on Tuesday, not next Friday like we thought.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I’ll be at your mother’s for dinner,” Peggy promised as she staggered past Megan on her way to the shower.

“Wait!” Megan reached out and grabbed Peggy’s arm. “I’m not letting you leave. Not yet.”

“Megan, it’s an emergency.”

“Work can wait. He can wait.”

Megan grinned, pulled off her shirt and then her underwear, and she strode over to the bed. For a few moments Peggy stood, glancing from Megan to her bedroom door. When Peggy finally started walking towards her, Megan couldn't help but smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble and ended up 500 words long. I feel like they’re a little ooc but whatevs. 
> 
> Set January 1st 1972.


End file.
